Charging internal combustion engines is not only a proven way to increase torque and power, but also to reduce consumption during the partial load operation of an internal combustion engine with a predetermined maximum capacity. It is particularly advantageous to charge diesel engines, since the knocking problems that persist in spark ignition engines do not exist in diesel engines.
There are basically two different charging methods, which can also be used in combination. In exhaust gas turbocharging, the energy contained in the exhaust gas of an internal combustion engine is used to power a turbocharger, which drives a turbine that supplies compressed air to the internal combustion engine. During so-called independent supercharging, the compressor is powered by a separate drive, e.g., the crankshaft of the internal combustion engine to be charged, or another engine, e.g., an electric engine, in order to compress the air supplied to the internal combustion engine. There are various known types of independently driven compressors, e.g., Roots supercharger blowers, spiral chargers or piston compressors.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,111,609 discloses a compact fluid compressor.